creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spadezy/Update: New Creepypasta
This week has marked my renewed interest in writing creepypasta after spending three years reading in the crowd. In the last week I wrote my first story since "The Journal of Carter Pormon", which I called "Bin-Bag"'', ''and just last night I wrote and submitted another new story called "A Morning Routine" . These last two stories have completed a trilogy of stories I wrote centered around my hometown of Peosta, Iowa. I call this trilogy ''The Tunnel Stories, ''and I am excited that I finally got around to finishing it. It came to be after realizing not many, if any, creepypasta takes place in Iowa, let alone the small town I hail from. I wanted to change that, to get my state into the canon, as it were. This is why these stories (particularly "Bin-Bag" and "A Morning Routine") are heavy on description because the places referenced and expanded upon in them are actual locations in my hometown. The photograph I used in "Bin-Bag" is the actual tunnel not far from where I grew up. It is the basis for an urban legend in my hometown--they call it Satan's Tunnel, and depending on who you ask some say it was used for pagan rituals back in the early 1900s, others say a child was murdered there years ago. Either way I love going there--it is relaxing, and absolutely covered in grafetti. Between "Bin-Bag" and "A Morning Routine" I wrote another creepypasta entitled "Mississippi Salvage", another foray into the journal-entry stories that are so popular around here. I hope for it to be the beginning of another trilogy of creepypasta centered around another place I frequented as a child. If you want to check it out, feel free to take a gander . Finally I want to touch upon a new approach I am taking with these new stories. "The Journal of Carter Pormon" I wrote back when I was 18 when I first discovered the works of H.P. Lovecraft. It was also when I discovered creepypasta and /x/, which is where I first posted the story a few years ago. It was my tribute to Lovecraft, and I threw in a lot of his tropes along with many other things I was sure people would find creepy. Needless to say, I was heavy on description and cliche', and burned myself out from it. Thus, these new stories are all about subtlety--the reader knows only what the narrator knows, only what they think out-loud, and certain tropes are merely teased rather than gnashed into the story. I rather like it, gives readers a chance to come up with their own conclusions which makes the stories have a rereadability factor. Anyway, just wanted to say it is great to be back in this community and how much of a good time I am having. I am not sure what is in store next for my writing (three stories in a span of a few days--bad idea, out of ideas for the time being--good problem, I suppose), but that leaves room for me to delve into the countless other stories being posted each day. Thanks for reading or even considering my stories! --Spadezy Category:Blog posts Category:BlogListingPage